What Haunts Young Heroes
by Super Eri
Summary: A short piece about how Dick and Caelyn learn who is there for them in the middle of the night You may want to read A Different Beginning for back story Please review!


Authors note- Not sure of what I think of the new season, I feel like there are too many unanswered questions. Anyway, this is not the sequel (still working on that), just something I wrote between the two. ~Eri

What Haunts Young Heroes

The team walked into the cave exhausted and all sporting one injury or another. The mission had not gone well to say the least. They made their ways to their respective rooms without saying a word. Caelyn hobbled into her room with her sprained ankle. It was nothing a day of sunbathing wouldn't fix, but right now it was late and she was tired. She removed her blonde wig and let her brown lock come down her back. She changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top and snuggled in between the sheets.

Sleep felt so nice, so when her super hearing involuntarily kicked in and woke her, she huffed in frustration. She had learned to control it, to tune into trouble, but it wasn't always a hundred percent and as she looked at the clock she wondered was so important at 2:43 a.m. She listened for her answer.

"Nu, nu, nu."

Caelyn didn't hesitate to get up. She hobbled down the hall. It seemed like forever, but she finally reached her destination. She opened the door quietly. It was dark, but she could see his form tossing and turning in his bed. She moved to him quickly.

"Vă rog să nu mă lăsa. Mama, tata, nu se încadrează." (Please don't leave me. Mom, Dad, don't fall)

"Shhh, Dick it's alright," she said as she rubbed his back. He seemed to settle then. She watched his face as he slowly opened his blue eyes.

"De ce-au mă părăseşti?" (Why did they leave me?) She didn't know if he realized he was still speaking Romani, but she didn't hesitate to respond.

"Ei nu au vrut să, ştii că. Ei te-a iubit."(They didn't want to, you know that. They loved you) Caelyn said using the language Dick had eagerly taught her when they were ten.

"Am dori ca ei au fost aici. Mi-e dor-le astfel mai mult" (I wish they were here. I miss them so much) He cried hard into her embrace.

"Stiu, dar ei sunt mereu cu ochii pe tine., Ei sunt mândri de tine ceea ce ai devenit." (I know, but they are always watching you. They are proud of you, what you've become) She said meeting his eyes.

"Mulţumesc, Cae."( Thank you, Cae) He said grabbing her hand.

"Somn acum. Eu voi fi aici." (Sleep now. I will be here) She squeezed his hand and laid down next to him.

Being the partner to the Dark Knight messed with your sleeping patterns. Dick often suffered from insomnia. That was the case tonight as he tried to sleep in his room at the cave. He tried shifting into a position, but it was no use. As tired as his body was, his mid was wide awake. He pulled the covered off and got up. He would try some warm milk; it worked sometimes. As he made his way to the kitchen he heard something. He stopped to listen for it again. I wasn't long before he heard the sound again. The whimper was coming from the door to his right- Caelyn's door.

He opened the door slowly. He saw her with her arms wrapped around herself. She was muttering to herself.

"Owww, please make it stop. Please!" Tears were now leaking from her closed eyes. He knew what she was dreaming about, but it slightly shocked him to see her like this. She had been so stoic about the whole thing. It had been over a year ago. Once she had recovered she went right back to missions and never talked about it, but right now it was clear that she was still haunted by the events that nearly took her life. He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Oh, please stop, I can't take it." The pain and fear in her voice broke his heart. He touched her face tenderly.

"Cae, it's alright. You are safe; no one will hurt you now. Wake up for me." Her eyes opened slowly and the fear that filled then disappeared as she saw Dick at her side. He pulled her into a hug. He pulled away to look at her face. He wiped a few stray tears away and pushed a strand of brown hair from her face.

"I was so scared. It hurt so much." She hugged him tightly.

"Shhh, it's over. I'm right here."

"Thank you, Dick "

"Always." The two laid down together both fell asleep.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
